


Toasting Marshmallows

by UnderfunctioningAdult



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderfunctioningAdult/pseuds/UnderfunctioningAdult
Summary: Scully invites Mulder over for Thanksgiving. Written for XFPornBattle on Tumblr
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Toasting Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fan fiction and I’m pretty frickin nervous to post! 
> 
> PROMPT - Scully invites Mulder over for a small Thanksgiving dinner, just the two of them. Things get cozy, and they decide to roast marshmallows in the fireplce. Eventually they end up making out and having sex on the floor.

Mulder sucks gravy from his finger, forks the last piece of turkey, shoveling it into his mouth, “Fuck, Scully. This is really good. I’m starting to think you went into the wrong profession”  
She chuckles, sips her wine as she watches him scoop up the last traces of the Thanksgiving dinner from his plate. 

“You survive off expired pop-tarts and coffee, Mulder. You’re far too easy to impress”, she smiles back, her body warm and relaxed. 

She studies him as he finishes his meal. Studies the way his strong muscles move under his soft shirt, the way his pouty bottom lip curves around the fork, the way his eyes move over her as he studies her in return. 

The fire crackles across the room, it’s embers occasionally popping as it casts a soft glow throughout the space. 

Mulder reaches across the table, taking her hand in his, the rough pad of his thumb running over her knuckles “Thank you for inviting me tonight, Scully. I really appreciate it”, a raw and honest sincerity passing over his face. 

This intimacy between them is new. Born from her rescue in Antarctica, their fear of losing each other now spilling over into soft touches and lingering gazes. Late movie nights on his old, leather couch, thighs pressed against each other. 

The night she tried to leave him is still fresh on his mind as he rubs circles against her small hand. Their eyes search each other’s, speaking at a volume their lips won’t. That unspoken communication, letting him know her mind is thinking about that night too… The feel of their breath against each other’s lips, his palm against her jaw as he pulled her close, if not for that damn bee he knew he would have made love to her that night. There’s no doubt in his mind. He would have worshipped her until the sun came up. His mouth waters thinking about what she would taste like. What she would sound like as his tongue explored her tight, little cun-

Her cheeks flush as she pulls her hand away, “Any time, Mulder... you’re always welcome here”

She stands, begins to stack their dirty plates, the need to distract herself from the tension that coils itself around them. It’s tentacles wrapping around her throat choking her. 

He’s out of his chair, moving around the table, “Here let me do that. I can’t let you do all the cooking and the cleaning”, he takes the dishes from her. “You relax while I clean up okay?” 

“ No, Mulder, don't worry about it. I’ll do-“ 

“Let me. Please. It’s the least I can do”. His free hand plucks her wine from the table handing it to her, “You go sit by the fire. Read one of those big, ol’ medical journals that gets you going. Relax. I can handle this..” a playful glint in his eyes, “or do you not trust me to wash a few dishes? Don’t think they’ll be up to the Dana Scully standard?”. The corners of his eyes crinkle as he grins down at her...

The comment earns him a smile, a roll of her eyes, “I trust you...” 

There’s a weight behind her words, more meaning than she’ll say out loud. They both know it. Why is it always so hard for them? Why can’t they just fucking say what they mean for once? He wishes they could get everything out in the open. Crack open their chests and let their feelings spill out right here on her dining room table... 

He watches her form as she walks away, approaches her fireplace, she turns back letting her eyes meet his. His heart is on fire.

——————

Cross-legged on the floor, the fire blazing in front of her, a bag of marshmallows beside her and a pointy stick in her hand. Mulder chuckles “I’m liking where your heads at”

“I thought you might” 

He plops down next to her, let’s his thigh rub against hers. Personal space be damned.  
Opening the bag he skewers two marshmallows onto the pointed end of the stick before hovering it over the flames of the fire. 

He sneaks a glance at her. Sees as she takes a sip of her wine and before he knows it is lost studying the intricate details of her face. He can’t help but watch the flames reflection flick across her bright blue eyes. Watch as her tongue darts out wetting her pillowy upper lip. As she smooths a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. As her brows crinkle into a frown and-

“Mulder!” 

His attention snaps back to the marshmallows. Now burnt to a blackened goo that melts into the fire below, “Fuck”.

A laugh bursts from her throat, “Some Indian Guide you are...” 

“Hey! Let’s see you do better then”, he passes the stick to her, letting her re-marshmallow and get to work toasting them... 

He feels so warm. So safe in her presence. Protected. Cared for.  
No woman… no person has made him feel this way, as if he would drown without them. As if his heart would suddenly stop beating if they were to ever leave him.  
A hard lump of need and love and devotion and adoration sitting high and proud in his chest when he thinks of Dana Katherine Scully. He can’t lose her again. He can’t. 

An easy silence fills the space between them before Mulder speaks, “Do you ever think about that night?”

“What night?”

He gives her a look, speaks low “What night do you think I’m asking about, Scully?..”

Her attention focuses on the marshmellows, she huffs her reply, cheeks reddening as she deflects “I think one day, hopefully soon, we will catch the men wh-“

“I’m not talking about that....” 

It feels like all the oxygen has been sucked from the room as their eyes meet...They don’t do this. Don’t open this door. Don’t speak out loud about these things between them. Preferring to tuck everything deep down where only they can see it.

“Cause I think about it... I think about it every single fucking day, Scully” 

Her heart slamming so hard inside her chest, she’s terrified he will be able to see it’s furious beating. He’s looking at her, waiting for her reply. “I think about it too...”

He nods. His eyes looking deeply into hers. Asking her questions and searching for answers.

She turns, pulls the marshmallow away from the flames. Perfectly charred. “Ta-da..”

He chuckles, “Doctor, FBI Agent and Professional Marshmallow Toaster. You’ve been holding out on me” 

Scully blows lightly on the pink goo before popping it into her mouth, hands the stick to Mulder who does the same.

“Did you want me to toast you another one?” A defiant glob of pink clings to her lower lip and he knows he can’t resist anymore.

She senses the movement before she feels it, she turns to meet his eyes as the rough pad of his thumb swipes the blob from her pillowy lips. He pulls back bringing his thumb to his own mouth, sucking off the sweetness. His eyes never leaving hers. 

He’s reaching out again. His palm cradling the sharpness of her jaw, his fingers tickle the lobe of her ear. His touch sending electricity through her.

“Mulder...” she breathes, she means for it to come out louder, firmer, a warning but it slips past her lips like a desperate prayer...

“Tell me to leave and I’ll go… I need you to tell me you don’t want this because I can’t stop on my own… Tell me, Scully”

She pauses, “I can’t…”

That’s all he needs before he closes the distance. The intensity of moments before turning into burning desire as he kisses her. His tongue running over her bottom lip, pleading for entrance into a place he’s only ever dreamed about.

Her lips part, unable to deny him. 

—————

Ethereal. That’s the first word that comes to mind as he hovers over her naked body. Fucking ethereal. 

The soft slopes of her breasts, expanse of creamy milk skin smattered with freckles, her hooded eyes filled with lust, it’s almost too much for him to bare…

She’s drawing him down, their lips touching as she traces the curve of his spine. She feels the hardness of his cock grind against her wet heat, the fabric of his underwear the last barrier between them.  
The both let out breathy pants at the friction. 

His mouth begins a journey. Teeth trail along her neck, biting lightly at her pulse points.  
Tongue exploring the delicate flesh of her breasts, flicking and curling around her hard nipples.  
Lips kissing the softness of her belly before he finally reaches the heaven that is her wet slit. 

Mulder pulls back her labia, exposing her to him. His tongue darting out to taste her clit, sucking it into his moth before moving down to her pink cunt. Tongue teases her opening before suddenly thrusting it. He hears her sharp intake of breath above him, feels the tug of her hands through his hair. Her back arching off the ground, Mulder wraps his arms around her thighs, holds her tight, not allowing her to move as he fucks her slowly with his tongue. His thumb rubbing firm circles against her bundle of nerves.

“You taste so fucking delicious Scully” he mumbles into her pussy, the vibrations shooting throughout her body, “so fucking perfect”. He can’t get enough, wants her slick wetness on his tastebuds for the rest of his life, physically won’t survive if he can’t. 

She’s panting as his movements quicken. His fingers taking over for his tongue, his tongue now sliding over her clit. It’s building, she can feel the white hot heat of her orgasm, her toes curling inward. “Mulder… please, fuck.. I’m gonna cu-“  
His sucks her clit into his mouth, fingers curling upward hitting just where she needs him. 

And she’s cumming. 

Convulsing around his fingers, trembling against his mouth, a loud yelp escaping her lips as her body tenses up deliciously. The pleasure coursing through her, touching every inch of her body. 

He laps up the creamy wetness that flows from her. Kisses his way up her salty skin before reaching her lips, generously sharing the musky flavour with her. 

He leans back breaking the kiss, brushes hair from her sweat soaked forehead “Are you okay?” 

That earns him a laugh, “Am I okay?”

—————

He’s lined up her entrance but doesn’t push into her. His head gently nudging through her folds before gliding over her clit and sliding back down again. He repeats the motion again and again and again. Teasing her. She thinks she’s going insane. 

“Please Mulder. I want you inside… please” she’s not above begging, not when it comes to him. 

He cockily grins down at her, pleased with his own self restraint, “Anything, Scully”. They both groan as he slides into her, buries himself to the hilt, let’s her adjust to his size before beginning to move, “I’ll give you anything”

She gasps at the feel of him inside her, his size more than she’s ever taken before. She knows in that moment no one else will ever make her feel this full. Heart, body or soul. He is it for her. 

A deep groan works it’s way up Mulders throat as she pulls him down into a searing kiss. His hips working a steady rhythm as his cock slides in and out of her over and over again, the room fills with the music of their lovemaking. 

This is what home feels like. 

This is what he needs forever. 

—————-

There it is again. That divine tingle at the base of her spine. Her inner walls tense against his cock, perfectly manicured nails biting into the skin of his shoulder, hips bucking up to meet his, she sighs into his mouth, “Mulder, I’m so close..”. 

He takes a moment to let his tongue trace along her jaw to her ear, tastes the saltiness of her skin, “Tell me what you want, baby”

“You. Harder. Please fuck me harder…”

He’ll never deny her. 

Mulders rhythm picks up, his hard pumps echoing throughout the room, flesh slamming into flesh. Scullys breathy whimpers, music to his ears. Her pussy, so tight and hot around him, begins to flutter and his pace becomes frenzied, needing to join her at the same time. 

He can feel the tightening in his balls, he peppers soft kisses over her face, “Scully I’m goi-“. 

Shes already there, crying out, her inner muscles clenching around him as he quickly joins her, harsh grunts, spilling into her heat. Heaven…

Exhausted he collapses, carefully avoids crushing her into the floorboards below. 

They both pull in lungfuls of air. A sweaty sheen over the pair. A quietness falls over the room as they listen to the crackles coming from the fireplace, both lost in their own thoughts. 

He’s the first to break the silence, brushes hair from her forehead before giving her a half-cocked grin, “you know that was just to say ‘Thankyou’ for cooking for me tonight”, his eyes meet hers, the happiness on her face mirroring his own.

“Oh… that’s what that was? Very generous of you, Agent Mulder”

“Yes it was, wasn’t it?” 

“Maybe I’ll have to start cooking for you more often” she teases. Neck craning up to kiss him, she feels his smile against her lips before pulling back “Happy Thanksgiving, Mulder”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Scully”


End file.
